Incomming: The Author Clo and Serve
by Clo-Serve
Summary: Master Hand is renting a room out and an author who is two people names Clo and Serve call to rent the room. First fan fiction and apperence of my OC characters. Rated T because Serve will be hurt a lot. Chapter 6 is up can someone take the bat away.
1. Room for Rent

_Clo: "Woot, I got a bunny."_

_Serve: "Actually, it's our first fan fiction."_

_Clo: "So no bunny?"_

_Serve: "No bunny."_

_Clo: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I wanna bunny"_

_Serve: "sigh I/we don't own any characters in the Super Smash Bros Series. Now go read while I sort Clo out"._

_Clo: "Meany" _

* * *

**Crazy Hands POV:**

"Give me all your shoes" yelled Crazy Hand while chasing Sonic down the hall while he was running backwards.

Sonic yelled back "No, because you're too slo..." But stopped when he ran into a wall. Crazy Hand then punched Sonic through the wall.

Crazy Hand was about to chase after Sonic when he suddenly felt very tied and fell asleep...

* * *

**Master Hands POV: **

Master Hand dragged his brother back to their room after using the tranquilizer. He was wondering if anyone else put up with this nonsense of a crazy sibling other than him.

Once back in his room, he jumped on his computer to organise the brawls for tomorrow when the phone started ringing. He picked him to phone and said hello.

"Yes, is this Master Hand I'm speaking to?" Said the voice on the other side of the phone.

Master Hand answered "Yes it is. Is this about the room for rent?"

He figured it was because he recently put a room up for rent to pay for the "damages" Crazy Hand cause last time Master Hand let Crazy go down town the buy tacos. He ended up destroying Smashville and left Master Hand with the bill the pay for it.

The person responded "Yes it is. See, my house was destroyed because my sister kind of turned the toaster into a bomb that was set for 3 seconds. It blew up our house and until it's repaired, we need somewhere to sleep".

Master Hand responded "Your sister turned your toaster into a bomb? " wondering if this was a prank call like the last call about renting the room or if this guy and his sister were authors.

"Yes, and I can assure you, this isn't a joke. Me and my sister are an author." Responded the person.

"Don't you mean Authors?"

"No Author, as in one. There was an accident that caused us to come into existence. Neither of us have any memories for who and what the person was like before we split, but we do know we were once one person. "

Master Hand though for a moment. He knew authors could do amazing things, but never would he have though that it was possible for authors to split in two.

The person suddenly said "It was an accident from what I was told. Something to do with a mirror that was designed by him to split people's souls in two."

Master hand heard about the incident. Apparently, that author in-training tried to split the souls of the strongest authors to make himself the strongest author ever. However, he failed because he didn't test the mirror first.

Master Hand then said "before we go any further, what is your and your sisters name?"

The voice said "My name is Severus but everyone calls me Serve. As for my sister, she is called Cloak, but I call her Clo because she likes that name."

"Alright Serve and Clo, I'll give you the room for 300$ per week", Replied the hand.

"Deal, we'll be there tomorrow morning" replied Serve.

"Very well, I'll see you tomorrow" replied the hand.

After saying goodbye to one another, the hand hung up the phone.

Suddenly realising he just let two possibly dangerous authors he knew next to nothing about rent a room in the smashers mansion.

He was pondering what to do when Crazy Hand suddenly raced out of the room screaming "Give chocolate or give me hammers".

Master Hand sighed. He could only hope Serve and Clo weren't going to cause too much trouble.

He then got his tranquilizer gun and chased after Crazy Hand.

* * *

Clo: "Why wasn't I in the chapter."

Serve: "Don't worry, you'll be in the next one."

Clo: *About the throw a tantrum*

Serve: "umm, please review and no flames, it's my first fan fic" *runs for his life*.

Clo: "I WANT TO BE IN THE CHAPTER" *Summons giant robot that is destroying everything*.


	2. Pit falls and a last of what is to come

_Serve: "Did you have to destroy all our equipment?"_

_Clo: "You should have let me be in the first chapter. "_

_Serve: "But the first chapter of the fan fic sucked and you know it. Now can you repair our equipment so we can post the next chapter."_

_Clo: "Not unless you answer these question 3, then the…"_

_Serve: Can you knock off the Monty Python joke and repair the equipment._

_Clo: "not until you answer these questions…"_

_Serve: *posts on the back up*_

_Clo: *smashes the back up with Excalibur*_

_Serve: "…"_

_Clo: "You have to now answer 6 questions."_

_Serve: *sigh*"We don't own any characters other than us."_

_Clo: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! The cannibal bunny *throws a holy hand grenade which blows up Serve*_

_Serve: *dusts self off* "No more Monty Python and the Holy Grail for you Clo." _

**Serve's POV: **

Serve sighed. He was being asked a question after question about whatever came to Clo's mind. He responded yes or no to most question.

"Are we there yet"

"No"

"Is the sky blue"

"Yes"

"Is there going to be a party when we get there"

"No"

It was like this since the bus 'mysteriously' turned into a trampoline and they were forced to walk the rest of the way to Smash Mansion.

Finally, the mansion came into view. As Serve gave a sigh of relief, the ground caved in under him and he fell into a spike pit.

**Master Hands POV: **

Master Hand was racing around the mansion trying to find Crazy Hand. The two authors would arrive anytime now and he did not want Crazy Hand to be the first one to meet him.

He asked any smasher he came across where Crazy hand was, but no one knew. The only clue he had was that Crazy Hand punched Snake and took his box and hour ago.

It was like a nightmare. He need that rent money to pay for the towns repairs. Otherwise, the higher ups would fire him and replace him with someone else.

He shuddered at the thought. The person they wanted to replace him with was Tabuu.

**Serves POV: **

Cursing his bad luck, he climbed out of the pit of spikes.

Serve landed directly on the spikes, but it didn't hurt that much, he was pretty durable when it came down to it.

After all, he would have been killed numerous times if he was not.

The thing was, he was bad luck. No matter where he went, something always happened.

After dusting himself off, Serve told Clo to watch he step.

Unfortunately, Serve took one step and he fell into another hidden pit. The only difference was this one didn't have spikes, it had bomb-oms. And they were just about to blow.

Serve yelled to Clo "stay where you are" as he got blasted out of the pit and landed in another hidden pit.

As Serve dusted himself off, he looked up to see a giant glove wearing a box for a hat.

"Hey Clo, you won't believe what's in this hole" Yelled Serve up to Clo.

Clo yelled back "is it my long lost pencil?"

"No, a giant glove wearing a box as a hat"

Suddenly, the glove said "You can't see me, I'm hiding under a box"

Serve just looked at the hand. He figured this was the brother of Master Hand, Crazy Hand.

Suddenly, Clo jumped down into the pit and landed on the box on Crazy Hand.

"NOOOOO, you crash me you heartless green lizard." Yelled the Hand suddenly.

"Then let us take our revenge on the lizard" Yelled Clo, who forgotten she crushed the box.

Clo then jumped on the hand and they went flying to the mansion, forgetting about Serve completely.

Serve sighed. "I'll guess I'll walk."

Once Serve was out of the pit, he took three step and fell into a pit of Parana plants.

_Clo: *rampaging outside*_

_Serve: *covered in black soot* "Clo is rampaging because the ice cream van came by with no ice cream left. Please review and no flames." *Goes to buy some ice cream*_


	3. There's the green lizard!

_Serve: "So you were destroying everything because the ice cream truck didn't have anything starting with z, not because it was out of ice cream."_

_Clo: "But the song says ABCDEF…"_

_Serve: "That's the alphabet."_

_Clo: "But the song goes…"_

_Serve: "Clo, we could go on and on about this and sound like a bad comedy routine, or I could post the next chapter."_

_Clo: "Is there a third option?"_

_Serve: "…"_

_Clo: "TELL ME THERE IS A THIRD OPTION."_

_Serve: *sigh* "I'm going to post the comic, can you do the disclaimer please." _

_Clo: "No problem."_

_Serve: *Goes to post the next chapter*_

_Clo: "We own…" *sees highlanders DVD*  
"THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!" *Runs off to watch it*_

_*Lawyer appears in puff of smoke…*_

* * *

**Serve's POV: **

After climbing out of the hole of parana plants, Serve immediately sent a pulse through the ground, uncovering any hidden pits in the ground. He was sick of falling into them and being hurt.

Serve dusted himself off and continued to walk to the mansion, making sure he avoided falling into the newly revealed pits.

After 10 minutes of walking, he was finally passing the last pit. Serve gave a sigh of relief when n explosion came from the mansion, followed by someone flying at him, knocking him into the pit.

He landed of a button, which cause a bunch of fire cracker launchers to come out of the ground and point directly at him.

Serve yelled "Who ever made all these traps is going to pay big time" as the fire crackers all started firing at him.

* * *

**10 minutes earlier…**

**Yoshi's POV:**

Yoshi was fighting with Kirby over the food in the fridge.

Yoshi was having a hard time because Kirby kept jumps on his tongue and inhaling the food he grabbed.

Then suddenly, Crazy Hand came crashing through the window with some girl on him.

The girl had short, red hair, brown eyes and was slightly tanned, wearing an orange tank top, jeans and white runners.

The girl suddenly yelled "There is the green lizard who crushed your box."

Yoshi did not know what they were talking about, but wasn't going to stick around to find out. He knew what Crazy Hand was like.

As Yoshi was about to run. Kirby sudden yelled "Poyo" as he was being taken away by Crazy Hand and the girl.

Yoshi shrugged and turned back to the fridge, only to find there wasn't a fridge there, but a giant motion sensor bomb.

Yoshi just ran for it.

* * *

**3 seconds before the explosion…**

**Luigi's POV: **

Luigi ran into the kitchen with a blindfold on screaming "I'M BLIND."

He suddenly ran into the motion sensor bomb, causing it to explode.

Luigi was sent flying through the window, screaming. As his blindfold came off, he hit something.

Luigi land on the ground with a THUD and finally opened his eyes.

"I can see, it's a miracle" Luigi exclaimed, when a bunch of explosions came from the hole next to him.

When the explosions stopped, he looked into the hole, only to see a pitch black figure standing up.

Luigi ran back to the mansion scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, A MOSTER IS COMING, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES."

* * *

**Serve's POV: **

Serve was now a pitch black figure.

He immediately climbed out of the hole, got some wind around his fist and started dusting himself off.

Once cleaned off, he started walking to the mansion again.

* * *

_Lawyer: "…And this had better not happen again. Understood?"_

_Serve: "Yes Mr…"_

_Lawyer: "Call me Bob."_

_Serve: "That's a lame name. Why not Mr. Anderson?"_

_Bob: "That would infringe copyright…"_

_Serve: "Law. I know. Can't you take a joke? Anyway, I make sure not to forget the disclaimer again."_

_Bob: *does watching you sigh as he disappears in a puff of smoke*_

_Serve: "Please review and no flames. Now I've got to go yell at Clo for not doing the disclaimer."  
*Storms off to find Clo*_


	4. NEVER KICK SERVE WHILES HE DOWN

_Clo: "GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK! GVE IT BACK!"_

_Serve: "You aren't getting this back for a week and that's final."_

_Clo: "But I want it."_

_Serve: "Well you should have thought of that before you ran off before you did the disclaimer."_

_Clo: "But I need to know who is 'The One'."_

_Serve: "Well, you are not finding out for a week, so entertain yourself some other way."_

_Clo: "Meany" *sticks tongue out at Serve*_

_*Bob appears in a puff of smoke*_

_Bob: "Hurry up and do the disclaimer"_

_Serve: "I'll do it in a second. I have to handle this first."_

_Bob: *pulls out sword*_

_Serve: "Firstly, a sword isn't that threatening to me, secondly…"_

_Clo: "THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE" *turns the remote into a sword and attacks Bob*_

_Serve: *sigh* "I'm not sure who owns Bob, but none of us here own the character in the Super Smash Bros series." *walks off*_

_Bob: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, the pain."_

* * *

**Kirby's POV: **

"HELP ME POYO" yelled Kirby as Crazy Hand and the girl too him down the hall.

He had no idea where they were taking him or how they mistook him for Yoshi. But he knew whatever was going to happen, it was going to hurt.

Finally, they entered an empty room that was prepared for the two authors that were going to begin renting here today. Master Hand told all the smashers about that last night at dinner.

Suddenly, he realized that the girl must be one of the two authors.

Once they put him down, he tried to run out of the room, only to stop right before a giant sword that the girl was holding.

He knew there was no escape now.

* * *

**Samus' POV: **

Samus wished she was in her power suit so she could blast Captain Falcon.

"Come on. It'd just be you and the incredible CAPTAIN FALCON" said Falcon.

"No, no and a thousand time NO" yelled Samus. Captain Falcon had been going on like this all mourning, using the world's worst pickup lines in history.

Samus wished Snake was here. He would have got into a fight with Captain Falcon and she could have snuck away. But Snake was trying to find his box that Crazy Hand stole earlier, so that wasn't going to happen.

When suddenly, Luigi busted through the front door screaming "THE MONSTER IS COMING, THE MONSTER IS COMING."

Luigi then ran screaming into another room, leaving Samus and Captain Falcon thinking what was he going on about.

Falcon broke the silence.

"I'm take care of the monster fair maiden" and Falcon ran to the side of the door, ready to attack the 'monster'.

Samus was about to go kill him when the door swung open and a figure walked in.

Master Hands POV:

Master Hand was with Yoshi where the kitchen once was.

Yoshi ran up to him and told him about the events in the kitchen, right before the explosion. Both Master Hand and Yoshi ran to the kitchen, only to see it was gone.

Looking outside, Master Hand could see about 50 holes. He figured Crazy Hand must have dug all those holes.

Then, as he turned back, Luigi came to Master Hand screaming "SAVE US FROM THE MONSTER!"

Master Hand wasn't sure which was worse, the kitchens destruction, the 50 holes in the ground, the 'monster', the Authors finding Crazy Hand first, the fact the Kirby was now in Crazy Hands and the girls Authors care or that his brother mistook Kirby for Yoshi.

Then a distinct battle cry came from the front door.

"FALCON PUNCH"

* * *

**Serve's POV: **

"FALCON PUNCH" was all Serve heard when a flaming fist struck him on the head.

It didn't hurt that much, though Serve wasn't going to take that laying down.

Serve start to get up when "FALCON PUNCH" and was knocked down again.

Serve could take a hint. Captain Falcon (wasn't hard for Serve to figure out who was attacking him with the attack being yelled out and all) wasn't going to let him get up.

So he tried to stand up one more time, and as the "FALCON PUNCH" was being yelled, he tripped Captain Falcon and pulled the flames from the attack to his hands.

Serve then jumped up, expanded the flames into a giant fire ball and threw it a Captain Falcon.

BOOOOOOOOOOM! And Captain Falcon was on the floor on fire with Serve standing over him.

Serve looked up to see a lady in a blue body suit cheer for him. He took a bow before a giant glove that looked like Crazy Hand, a green lizard with a big nose and a scared-looking plumber wearing green came into the scorched room.

The glove yelled "WHAT HAPPEN HERE."

Serve sighed. He knew he was in trouble.

* * *

_Serve: "Aren't you finished with him yet."_

_Clo: "He isn't staying down."_

_Serve: "Alright, enough of this." *Takes out plot book, creates a door way leading to a bottomless pit, throws Bob in and erases the door*"That's for threatening me."_

_Clo: "No fair. I wanted to finish…"_

_Serve: "Enough Clo, go watch some TV."_

_Clo:"Highlanders?" _

_Serve: "No"_

_Clo: *sticks tongue out at Serve*_

_Serve: "Sorry about that. We shouldn't see him again. Please review and no flames."_

_Clo: "And tell me who 'The One' is."_

_Serve: "Clo, can you please just be patient?"_

_Clo: *collapses on the floor* _

_Serve: *sighs and picks up Clo to put her on her bed*_


	5. Bats, blocks and Clo's master plan

_Serve: "Sorry about not uploading in a while, but someone other than Clo has been destroying with our equipment, so we haven't been able to upload anything._

_Clo: "That and some block thing was hanging around."_

_Serve: "Did you have to tell them that?"_

_Clo: "But I like to feed it."_

_Serve: "No wonder it hung around."_

_Clo: "Can we get some pizza?"_

_Seve: "After we find who has been destroying our equipment. But can you do the disclaimer"_

_*Clo and Serve walk out of the room with nets*_

_*Bat comes out of the shadows and starts destroying equipment*_

* * *

**Master Hands POV:**

After Yoshi took Captain Falcon to Dr Mario (Samus refused to do it for some reason), He turned to the boy who scorched the room.

The boy had short, brown hair, brown eyes, slightly tanned and buff body, white muscle shirt, black pants and white runners.

Master Hand figured this must be the Author Serve. But he needed to make sure.

"Are you the Author Serve?"

The boy responded "Yes. Are you the brother of a hand that likes to wear boxes on his head?"

Master Hand was about to reply to that when Luigi spoke up.

"So… you are not-a mo-monst-ster-er?"

"Nope, just some guy that got covered in soot," laughed Serve.

Master Hand then remembered the destroyed kitchen, the fifty holes outside and the giant scotch mark in the room.

Master Hand yelled suddenly "WHY ARE YOU DESTROYONG MY MANSION!"

* * *

**Serve's POV:**

Serve was about to yell back, but decided against it. Yelling at a giant hand won't get him anywhere.

"What do you mean 'destroying your mansion? I only scotched this room because I don't like being punched to the ground constantly by someone who yells 'FALCON' with every attack."

"I MEAN THE FIFTY HOLES IN THE YARD AND THE KITCHEN THAT WAS BLOWN UP."

Serve sighed. He figured if he had any chance of being about to rent here, he had to clear up this mess.

"Firstly, nether me or my counterpart made those holes. Admittedly, I did uncover them, but only after I fell into one of those holes with Parana plants in them. I suspect that the other giant had made those…"

"You're telling me Crazy made those holes?"

"Yea. He was hiding in a hole with a box on his head right before…"

But a guy ran into the room and asks "which hole is the box in?"

"The one right down the back next to the hole with the scotch marks but…" but the guy ran off before he could finish.

Master Hand then said "What about the kitchen? I know some girl was riding Crazy Hand. They not only destroyed the kitchen with a giant motion sensor bomb, but took Kirby as well."

Serve sighed and said "Admittedly, the giant motion sensor bomb was probably Clo. But why did they take Kirby? I thought they were after a green lizard?"

Yoshi then returned and said "They did say they were after a green lizard when they arrived, but they took Kirby before the motion sensor bomb appeared."

"Then shouldn't we be looking for them before Clo and Crazy blows Kirby up." Serve pointed out.

Master Hand said "Yes, but we're not finished with this conversation yet."

Serve just sighed before saying "I figured as much. But first things first; we need to find Clo and Crazy Hand."

* * *

**Kirby's POV:**

Kirby was scared. He was stuck in a room with Crazy Hand and this girl with a giant sword that appeared out of nowhere.

He was trying to think of a way out when Crazy Hand flew out the window and came back with a pile of grass.

Kirby finally found the voice to speak. "I'd like to point out that…"

"SILIENCE LIZARD!" Yelled Crazy Hand.

Kirby gulped as he watched the girl start changing a piece of grass…

* * *

**Serve's POV:**

"SILIENCE LIZARD" came a voice from the door he was next too.

Everyone had split up to find Crazy Hand and Clo two minutes ago and it would seem he had found them.

Serve immediately opened the door to see a sight he was not expecting.

Clo and Crazy Hand were feeding Kirby while laughing maniacally.

* * *

_Serve: *walks into the room and sees bat destroying equipment* "This has got to be a joke."_

_*Bat starts laughing, but not maniacally*_

_Serve: *Face palms* "A bad joke."_

_Bat: "This is but a taste of what is to come" *flies out the window laughing, but still not maniacally*_

_Clo: *walks in with pizza* "Have you found the person destroying the equipment?"_

_Serve: "Yep."_

_Clo: "Time for pizza." *starts eating*_

_Serve: "Please review and no flames. And please, no reviews about the block and the bat." *Starts eating pizza with the hottest sauces ever made…*_


	6. Crazy logic

_Serve: "Sorry about not updating in a while, but the bat won't let up with destroying the equipment, so I spent my time trying to catch it."_

_*Bat escapes from cage and flies out the window*_

_Serve: "And that keeps happening every time I catch it because Clo keeps unlocking it."_

_Clo: "It owes my nine wishes."_

_Serve: "Anyway, we don't own any characters in this story other than us." *Goes to set up another trap*_

* * *

**Serve's POV:**

Serve couldn't figure out what was going on here; they were feeding Kirby.

Why in the world would they feed Kirby when they wanted revenge on him, it was absolutely crazy…

Serve face palmed himself.

It was crazy what they were doing, so it made perfect sense. Both Clo and Crazy Hand were crazy so they were unpredictable.

Serve forgot that from time to time. Clo tends to be more violent because she was quite childish, so when she does something like this, it takes a while to click.

Giving a sigh of relief, Serve closed the door and leaned against the door, listening to the maniacal laughter if Clo and Crazy Hand.

* * *

**Master Hand POV:**

Rocketing around the house, Master Hand was worried.

Last time he let Crazy Hand out of his sights for this long, he destroyed Smashville.

Then Master Hand saw Serve against a door sleeping.

Master Hand was furious. They need to find Crazy Hand and his sister and he was SLEEPING.

Master Hand was about to yell at Serve when he spoke up.

"I was wondering when you would get here" said Serve in drowsy voice.

"WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING WHEN WE STILL NEED TO FIND CRAZY HAND AND…" but Master Hand didn't finish because Serve put his hand up to halt him.

Serve yawned and said "I found them and they aren't doing anything bad to Kirby."

Master Hand was confused. Crazy Hand would normally hurt smashers when he was like this, so why wasn't he doing that.

Serve stood up and said "You'll understand if you see for yourself" and he opened the door behind him.

Master Hand didn't know what to say. They were feeding Kirby while laughing maniacally.

"My guess is they're trying to over feed him." Serve said with a sigh as he closed the door.

Master Hand in confusion blurted out "But Kirby is a bottomless pit, it's crazy to try and torture him with food."

Serve laughed. Master Hand didn't understand why.

Master Hand asked "What's so funny?"

Serve just said "Both Clo and Crazy Hand are crazy, so what they are doing make perfect sense."

Master Hand realized he was right. For someone crazy to do crazy things made perfect sense.

Serve then pointed "Anyway, Kirby should be fine as long as no one changes the situation in there, like pointing out that Kirby is pink, so can we go work out this renting business before something else happens."

Master Hand agreed and they moved directly to his office.

Master Hand let Serve in first, forgetting the security system in place against Authors…

* * *

_*Bat escapes in the vent*_

_Serve: "Not again" *turns to see Clo playing with fire* "Clo, put out the fire."_

_Clo: "But I need it to make marshmallows."_

_Serve: *Looks over to see Yoshi* "Put it out now and send Yoshi back to smash mansion."_

_Clo: "But this is Kirby."_

_Serve: "Just send him back."_

_Clo: *Sends Yoshi through the forth wall and throws fire at Serve*_

_Serve: *catches fire and throws it in the vent and hits the bat*_

_Bat: *Swears revenge*_

_Serve: *sighs* "Please review and no flames. And can I get some help with the bat."_


End file.
